Better Ending to Lifeline
by zebraboymom
Summary: What should have happened at the end of Lifeline. Harm finally lets go.


Harm felt his heart in his throat as the admiral gave Harriet her wings and toasted Mac and Brumby. He couldn't believe he was standing there losing her forever. He was standing so close to her he could hear her soft sigh at the admiral's words. It was just then that he felt the back of her hand brush the back of his. Was it an accident? In response Harm brushed back with more pressure than she had. He waited and then it happened. She pushed back on his hand with the same pressure. That was the last stroke. The dam burst and a flood of emotions he didn't think he was capable of feeling took over. He locked his fingers with hers as she gave out a small gasp. He pulled her backwards through the crowd who were stepping up for cake. He pulled her back through the French doors and onto the porch.

He backed up to the railing and pulled her towards him.

"Harm."

It was now or never. He knew this was his last chance.

"Mac, don't marry Brumby. Marry me."

"What?"

"Sarah, please, marry me instead."

Her free hand flew to her mouth.

"What? I don't understand. Why?"

"I think you know why."

Sarah sighed and stiffened. "No Harm. I don't. You have to say the words."

"Because I want to let go Mac. I need to let go. I don't want to lose you. I want things to get complicated between us, very complicated. Because I love you Mac, I have for a really long time. I don't even know when I knew. I just did, but I was so afraid that if I told you how I felt and it didn't work out, I'd lose you forever and I couldn't stand that. Only now I know I'll lose you anyway and to another man. I don't just want you for my friend and partner. I want you for my wife, my lover, the mother of my children. I want forever with you Sarah. If I lose you, I think I will cease to exist. You are the first thought on my mind every morning and the last thought every night. You even invade my dreams. Oh God Sarah, I want you so much. You are the love of my life. I want to let go Sarah, only with you."

For a minute. she just stands there looking at him and then the tears start to fall.

"Oh, God, Mac. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry it came out like this, so clumsy and wanting and mindless and raw. I understand. I'll back off. I'll leave and I won't ever bring it up again. I just needed you to know, you know?"

"These aren't sad tears, Harm. They're happy tears you idiot. I never thought I'd hear you say what you just said. I dreamed of you saying it, but after the ferry in Sydney, I thought you didn't want me. My heart died that night. Then Mic said how much he loved me. I thought at least I would be loved by someone even if I couldn't love them back…even if they weren't the love of my life. I fell for you that first day in the rose garden and have continued to fall hopelessly in love with you ever since. I can't believe I'm hearing what you're saying. Oh, God Harm. I love you too."

In that instant, the look that passed between them said it all and they were in each others arms, kissing, holding on like they were drowning. All the passion they had been holding in came flooding out and they were lost in the miracle of the moment.

"Marry me", he said when they came up for air.

"Yes, are you kidding? Yes."

They went back into their embrace deepening the kiss and finally resurfaced for air, resting their foreheads on each other.

"How are we going to tell Renee and Mic?"

At that moment they heard the familiar sound of the Admiral clearing his throat. They looked over to see the admiral standing in the opening of the French doors with his arms folded. Renee stood on one side and Mic on the other. Harriet, Bud, Tiner, and Victor stood behind grinning from ear to ear.

"I think they know Commander."

Renee's eyes were flashing. "Go to hell, Harm."

Mac walked over to MIc and removing her ring placed it gently in Mic's hand and folded his fingers over it.

"I'm sorry Mic."

"Me too. I hope he makes you happy Sarah. I don't believe he can. Renee can I get a ride? Apparently I lost mine."

"Absolutely."

The two exited the porch together.

Thank God for the admiral.

"Okay, people, shows over. Everybody back inside."

"Commander, Colonel, I expect to see you on Monday morning in my office."

They snapped to.

"Yes, sir".

"Aye, sir."

"As you were", he said with a slight smile. With that, he reached and took the handles of both French doors and as he closed them a big grin spread over his face.

"About Damn time."

Harm looked at Sarah and scooped her up swinging her around on the porch. When he finally set her down. He whispered in her ear, "Forever Sarah.

She whispered back, "Forever Harm."


End file.
